Best Friends Forever
by bttf4444
Summary: A collection of short stories involving identical twin brothers, Calvin William McFly and Martin Seamus McFly. The Great Halloween Switch is the latest fic in the series, and is the last chapter.
1. A Bond Like No Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_November 9, 1985  
3:00 PM PST_

It's been exactly two weeks since seventeen-year-old Marty McFly returned from the year 1955. Since then, he had quite a lot to adjust to. Granted, things have changed for the better. His father was actually a confident man who recently released his first novel, while his mother was actually more cheerful and loving. Dave and Linda gained more confidence. He certainly did help to make his family life better.

The biggest shocker of all, however, was how he had a new identical twin brother! It was the biggest shocker of all. The twin's name was, interesting enough, Calvin. This was obviously the result of everything Marty did back in 1955. He sure loved his twin brother dearly, but he sometimes felt a little unease by how Calvin came to be.

He had a dual set of memories, which made things very complex. He remembered the original timeline, where he was the only member of the McFly family who rather had a positive outlook on life. He was the only child born to George and Lorraine in the year 1968, as well. There were also his memories of his past in this new timeline, where he and Calvin actually grew up together. Remembering two pasts could be confusing.

Even though his memories from the original timeline were now hazy, he sometimes felt as though his past from that timeline really was his only real past. The new timeline he was in wouldn't even exist, if it wasn't for everything he did back in 1955. However, it was just as real as the old timeline - so this new past was just as equally valid.

He was still very amazed by how he didn't faint at the sight of his twin, shortly after returning from the week he spent in 1955. It sure was sometimes tough to not think that Calvin was only a copy, while he was the original. It was almost as if he was, in essense, the creator of his own twin. He knew it wasn't quite true, though.

Upon further thought, he really was more amazed by how much things have stayed the same. Besides his family and Biff Tannen, the rest of the world really seemed to be quite the same as if it was before. It was probably most amazing, however, how he was born at the exact same time in the new timeline - albeit with a twin!

He had plenty of fond memories of growing up with his twin, dressing up in identical outfits, switches places, and basically having a real close bond. On the other hand, though, he grew up completely twinless in the original timeline. It was real strange!

It felt real strange to think of how the only timeline his twin knew was the one where his parents were very happy and successful. He never grew up in the timeline where his father was a pushover and his mother was an alcoholic. He really had to admit he sometimes envied his twin brother. He knew how silly it really was, however.

Marty opened up the desk drawer where he kept all his diaries. He kept diaries since he was seven years old. It was something his teacher really suggested, as a way to practice his writing skills. It was actually very amazing how, in both timelines, he has been assigned to the same teachers - and Calvin was always in his classes.

He picked up the first diary he ever wrote, and he read the very first entry. He said a lot about his family. He mentioned how much he sure loved his parents, how he would love Dave and Linda most of the time, and how close he was to his twin brother.

As it wasn't really a diary he kept private, his innermost thoughts weren't there. The diary basically detailed the things he did at school, like how he resented being paired up with somebody other his twin for a class project - especially since this project had competing in it, and he strongly hated having to compete with his twin brother.

The subsequent entries mentioned how he would plead and bargain with his teacher to let him work with Calvin, but his teacher was quite adamently against it. The very worst part of the whole deal was how his own twin didn't share in his misgivings.

His twin was so confident he would do better than Marty, he even gave Marty a very rough time for not wanting to work against him - and he would say that Marty a "sore loser". His twin's arrogance really made him so upset, he retaliated by sabotaging the project that his twin was working on. Then there were a lot harsh words exchanged.

Marty soon felt quite bad about his actions, he offered to help Calvin do his project over again. His twin felt real bad about the fight, too - and he finally apologized for really being arrogant. Eventually, they finally agreed to work together on a project with their partner - and all four of them ended up sharing the class prize.

Their teacher even apologized for pitting them against each other, and said that she felt pretty bad for nearly ruining their friendship. Tears welled up in Marty's eyes, as he recalled how that was quite one of the lowest points in their lives. The fight made him feel terribly sad, and the fight never even happened in the original timeline!

oooooooooo

Calvin was also pondering over his twin and his best friend. He'd always love his twin brother, but he just had a tough time adjusting to the fact that Marty remembered a whole other past, where Marty was a singleton. He was actually so taken aback with learning that Marty McFly himself was the mysterious Calvin Klein! There was a great irony with knowing that he was actually named after his very own twin brother!

He actually hated to admit it, but he had to admit that he felt too uncomfortable with the concept that his own twin had been indirectly responsible for his existence. Since he went to the future with Marty and Doc, he actually couldn't help but think of what timeline Marty identified with more. He hated admitting that he felt rather insecure.

He thought back to how, on April Fools Day every year, he and Marty would switch places. Even though rarely anyone was fooled anymore, they sure still had fun. He then thought back to how very jealous he felt, after Marty started dating Jennifer. Calvin had behaved immaturely, and it was rather fortunate just how he and Marty managed to patch everything up. Marty was indeed a great best friend.

He remembered all the stories that his parents told about Calvin Klein, the boy they knew for a week in 1955 - but had a huge impact on their lives. It was very strange thinking about how he rather heard those stories his whole life, yet Marty did those things only two weeks ago! Thinking of time travel tended to give him a headache.

It was disturbing to think of how, if Marty went back to 1955 and undid all his actions of the week, he could rather easily become erased from existence - and Marty would go back to being a singleton. He saw no reason why Marty might even wish to do so, but simply the fact that it was possible made him feel incredibly ill at ease.

Calvin reached under the bed, as he pulled out the photo album - which was all full of pictures of him and Marty. There was even a newspaper clipping with a mugshot that contained the newly born Martin Seamus McFly and Calvin William McFly, and under it was the headline that announced the twins' birth on June 20th of 1968.

He saw some pictures of them dressed identically, and placed in a two-seat stroller. It sure made him realize the great relationship he had with this twin. He stumbled across the pictures where the twins were celebrating their second birthday. Both twins really were covered in chocolate cake, as they were both seated in high chairs.

A few pages later, he stumbled across a picture of him and Marty on their first day of kindergarten. They had on quite similar outfits - except that Calvin was wearing blue, while Marty was wearing red. Both actually had lopsided smiles on their faces.

He then saw the picture of the science project he worked on back in second grade. He suddenly felt ashamed, as he remembered how he really gave his twin a hard time - all because of Marty's lack of desire to compete with him. That quite had to rank up there with the way he reacted upon Marty dating Jennifer, as far as being the worst fight.

Looking back in retrospect, he realized how his twin's only desire was simply for the two of them to get along. It was real obvious that Marty disliked the idea of having any sort of rivalry with his twin, and Calvin had been so insensitive to that fact. He suddenly became teary-eyed, as he thought with shame about he incident.

He realized it may have been his desire to develop an identity separate from his twin that motivated him to ruthlessly pick on his twin. He couldn't even really blame Marty for sabotaging his project in retaliation. He remembered just how angry he was, and he actually said that he hated Marty. Marty just responded with saying "screw you", before he ran out of the room in tears. He simply responded with "good riddance".

He suddenly wondered if his twin even remembered that fight. He probably did, if he remembered the way Calvin reacted to him dating Jennifer. The very idea of his twin remembering another timeline that he wasn't a part of was going to take quite a little getting used to - but Marty would always be his twin, and they'd always be friends!

"Calvin," called a voice that sounded just like his own, "are you in there? It's Marty! I was wondering if I could come inside for a little while. I did some rather deep thinking about you and me, and I just wanted to let you know - we will always be friends."

"Aw, Marty!" Calvin gushed, as he opened the door. He then threw his arms around Marty, and added, "Oh, Marty, I sure am simply sorry about what happened back in second grade. I was very mean to you - and I'm just not sure if you even remember that event, but I just feel so terrible about it. I was being very self-adsorbed."

"Aw, don't worry about it," Marty replied, softly. "I do remember that event - as I've just read about it in my diary. I forgave you a long time ago, though. Furthermore, I shouldn't have destroyed your project - no matter how upset I was. I'm sorry, too."

"All's well that ends well," Calvin replied, as he held Marty tightly. Tears filled his eyes, as he realized what a good friend he quite had in Marty. He knew right then and there that nothing would ever come between him and his twin. Not even the whole temporal condition of Marty could undermine the strong bond that the two of them shared.


	2. Christmas Party Disaster

**Author's Note: This story is written in response to July's Back to the Fanfic Challenge. Marty's normally sensible twin brother, Calvin, overindulges on grasshoppers, causing him to pass out.**

_December 20, 1985  
6:00 PM PST_

One Friday night, the McFly family had been invited over to a party and dance by Milton and Susan Baines. Marty and Calvin were both excited about going, even if Jennifer won't be there. Milton and Susan had a son named Brent, who was the same age as Marty and Calvin - and Brent had always been their favourite cousin. As soon as the family had arrived at the home, Brent ran out to greet Marty and Calvin.

'How are my favourite cousins doing?' asked Brent, as he hugged Marty.

'I'm doing very well, thank you,' replied Marty. 'How about you?'

'I have a girlfriend, now,' Brent said, happily, as he hugged Calvin. 'Her name is Molly Swick. She is such a sweetheart - and she adores heavy metal. I don't know too many girls who love heavy metal.'

'Jennifer listens to heavy metal,' Marty said, smiling.

'Jennifer Parker, you mean?' Brent asked, smiling. 'Oh, yeah, I remember her. You two make such a gorgeous couple. I'm not surprised that you two are still together.'

'Well, Jennifer and I are destined to marry someday,' Marty said, with a smile.

'So what about you, Calvin?' Brent asked. 'Do you have a girlfriend.'

'Uh, no, not really,' replied Calvin. 'I have a lot of female friends, but I'm not in love with anyone. I'm not too worried about it. The right girl will come along, eventually. I just have to be patient.'

'Oh, yes,' Brent said, smiling, 'you've always had your priorities. Molly and I have only been dating for two months, and she is the love of my life. However, I didn't fret over not having a girlfriend before Molly came along.'

'So where did meet Molly?' asked Marty.

'I met her at the roller rink,' replied Brent. 'She goes to the high school the next town over. I wish we went to the same high school, though.'

'Yeah, I don't really blame you, Brent,' Marty said, smiling.

'So, would you boys like a grasshopper?' asked Brent.

'Uh, you mean one of those alcoholic mint malt drinks?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, of course, silly!' Brent said, laughing. 'You didn't think I meant _real_ grasshoppers, did you?'

'Uh, no, not really,' stammered Marty.

'I'll have a grasshopper,' Calvin said, eagerly. 'I bet they taste delicious.'

'Oh, you bet,' replied Brent, smiling. 'How about you, Marty?'

'Uh, no, thank you,' replied Marty.

'No?' Brent asked, astonished. 'Why not? You don't know what you're missing.'

'I just don't like to drink anything with alcohol in it,' replied Marty.

'What's the matter, Marty?' Brent asked. 'Chicken?'

'I'm not a chicken!' Marty retorted. 'I just don't like alcohol.'

'Well, okay, Marty,' Brent said, sighing. 'You don't know what you're missing, though.'

Marty just rolled his eyes. Marty had wanted nothing to do with alcohol, after seeing how alcohol had negatively affected his mother in the old timeline. He was a little surprised that Calvin had taken on Brent's offer of a grasshopper. Calvin was normally the sensible twin who tried to keep Marty from being too impulsive.

oooooooooo

About two hours later, Marty and Calvin joined each other on the dance floor, as music was playing. Marty was content with drinking fruit punch, while Calvin was drinking another thing of grasshopper.

'Are you sure you don't want at least a sip, Marty?' asked Calvin.

'Yes, Calvin, I'm sure,' replied Marty. 'I saw how alcohol can ruin my mother. So I just don't like alcohol.

'But this tastes good,' argued Calvin, 'much better than the shamrock shakes they serve at McDonald's in March.'

'Uh, Calvin, you might want to make this your last drink,' Marty said, gently. 'I don't want you to pass out.'

'I can take care of myself, Marty,' snapped Calvin. 'I don't need you lecturing me about how alcohol is bad for you. I'll be fine.' Then Calvin left in a huff.

Marty had sighed. He could hardly believe the arguement they just had. Usually, Calvin was the one lecturing Marty on something or another - and Marty was the one to insist that he didn't need to be lectured to. Marty couldn't help but worry about his twin. Calvin seemed to be addicted to those grasshoppers.

oooooooooo

At around midnight, Marty went to use the washroom, when he saw that Calvin was lying on the floor unconscious. Tears filled Marty's eyes, as he was concerned about his twin. Marty ran up to his father.

'Dad! Dad!' Marty called out, urgently. 'Calvin is passed out on the washroom floor. I think he drank too many grasshoppers.'

'Why didn't you try to stop him?' demanded George.

'I did try to stop him,' Marty insisted, tearfully, 'but he refused to listen to me.'

'I'm sorry, Marty,' George said, sighing. 'I'll go attend to him. I hope we don't need to call an ambulance.'

Milton went to join George and Marty in the washroom. Fortunately, Milton was a physician, so he could easily tend to Calvin. George and Milton had lifted up Calvin's body, and propped Calvin up on the bench. Then Milton had fixed up some 'wake-up juice' to help Calvin regain consciousness. Marty sat next to Calvin, and he wept silently. He was so worried that Calvin might die.

'It's okay, Marty,' Milton said, softly. 'I just have to give him some of the juice, and then he'll be fine. Here, put the clothespin on his nose - and the stand back'

Marty did just that. When Calvin opened up his mouth, Milton had poured the juice down Calvin's throat. Then Milton stood back with Marty. Suddenly, Calvin stood up, opened his eyes, and jumped up.

'Wah! Hot Hot!' panted Calvin, as he ran over to the water basin, and dunked his head in it.

Marty and Milton had lifted Calvin up, and looked at his face.

'He's still out,' Marty said, quietly, as a tear slipped down his face.

'Oh, that, that was just a reflex action,' Milton explained. 'It's gonna take a few more minutes for the stuff to really clear up his head. He'll be fine, though.'

'I hope so,' Marty whispered, as another tear rolled down his face.

Marty and Milton then began slapping Calvin's face, hoping to wake him up.

After about ten minutes, Calvin woke up and exclaimed, 'Whoa!'

'Calvin! Calvin! Are you okay?' Marty asked, his voice snagging on a sob.

'I think so,' mumbled Calvin. 'Whoa, what a headache!'

Then Marty held Calvin tightly, as he wept silently.

'Wha-what's wrong, Marty?' Calvin mumbled.

'I was so worried you would die,' Marty said, quietly, as tears were rolling down his face. 'I was so worried about you, Calvin. I warned you that something like this might happen.'

'You're right, Marty,' mumbled Calvin. 'You're right. I should have listened to you. I guess I just got addicted to those grasshoppers.'

'Will you be okay, Calvin?' Marty asking, sniffing a bit.

'I'm just a bit tired,' mumbled Calvin. 'I'll be fine, though.'

'Good! Good!' mumbled Marty, as he hugged his twin. Then Marty wiped his face with the back of his hand, and helped Calvin up.

Then George set up a cot, as Marty and Milton had helped Calvin walk over. Marty had tucked Calvin in, then he kissed Calvin's forehead.

'Good night, Calvin,' Marty whispered.

'Good night, Marty,' replied Calvin. 'I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier.'

'Just try to get some rest, now, okay?' Marty said, softly. 'I love you.'

Then Marty gave Calvin one more kiss on the forehead, before turning out the light and leaving the room.


	3. A Very Special Christmas Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: ****This story is written in response to last year's December's Challenge. Marty and Calvin give each other a very special present.**

_December 25, 1985  
7:30 AM PST_

'Rise and shine!' called out Calvin McFly - as he shook his twin brother, Marty, awake. 'It's time to wake up!' 

'Oh, please,' mumbled Marty, sleepily, 'it's too early. I don't get up until ten.'

'Come on, Marty!' exclaimed Calvin. 'It's Christmas! It's the most special day of the year!'

When Marty made no move to wake up, Calvin leaned over to tickle his twin. Marty started to laugh and squirm, while Calvin tickled him mercilessly. Calvin was tempted to tickle the soles of Marty's feet, but he thought better of it.

'Okay! Okay!' insisted Marty, through helpless laughter. 'I'm getting up, now!'

'Are you sure, Marty?' asked Calvin, as he still tickled Marty.

'Yes! Yes! I'm sure!' Marty insisted, laughing. 'Now if you will just stop tickling me.'

'If you're not up in five minutes,' said Calvin, smiling, 'then I will tickle you some more.'

As Calvin finally stopped tickling Marty, Marty sighed and said, 'Gee, Calvin, you sure can be so stubborn.'

'Yeah, I know,' replied Calvin, smirking. 'Now get out of bed and get dressed. Mom cooked breakfast for us' Then Calvin left the room.

Marty reluctantly stepped out of bed, and got dressed. Even though Marty loved his twin dearly, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that Calvin couldn't just leave him in peace that morning. After Marty got dressed, he walked into the kitchen.

'Well, Marty, you're up early,' Marty's mother, Lorraine, observed - with a smile.

'Only because Calvin was so persistent,' Marty said, sighing. 'He just couldn't leave me in peace this morning.'

'Well, you don't want to miss breakfast, do you?' Lorraine asked, smiling. 'I made some fruit soup for everyone. I know how much you love fruiit soup.'

'Oh, really?' Marty asked, amazed. 'That so awesome, Mom. That's one of my favourite foods. We don't have that too often, though.'

'Well, if we had it everyday,' Lorraine said, smiling, 'then it wouldn't be special, would it?'

'I knew you wanted to have the soup nice and hot,' added Calvin.

'Oh, thank you, Calvin,' Marty said, warmly. 'I guess you really were just looking out for me, as always.'

'Of course, my dear brother,' Calvin said, smiling.

After the twins hugged, they sat down at the table with Dave and Linda - and they waited for their father, George, to join them.

oooooooooo

After breakfast, everyone had gone into the living room to open up their presents. As a tradition, Marty and Calvin always opened up each other's presents last.

First, Marty and Calvin had opened up their present, which was given to them by their parents. It was a Nintendo game called The Legend of Zelda.

'Oh, thank you, Mom! Thank you, Dad!' Marty exclaimed, with joy. 'I have been wanting this game for quite awhile, now.'

'Yeah, thank you, Mom and Dad,' Calvin added, smiling. 'The game is so awesome!'

Marty then opened up his present from Dave, and he saw that it was David Lee Roth's EP, called Crazy From The Heat. Calvin then opened up his present from Dave, and he saw that it was the album by Lionel Richie, entitled Dancing On The Ceiling.

Next, Marty and Calvin had opened up their presents from Linda, and they both received a large bottle of cologne.

Then came the big moment. Marty and Calvin were looking at each other, uncertain of who should open his present first.

'Why don't you go first, Calvin?' Marty asked, softly.

Calvin then smiled, as he slowly unwrapped his present. He saw that it was a photo album, made up of pictures that have been taken over the years where Marty and Calvin were together. The earliest picture was a black-and-white photo that was taken of the twins, just a few hours after they were born. Then there were pictures of Marty and Calvin together in a stroller, wearing identical clothes. The most current picture was taken two weeks ago, where Marty and Calvin were standing on each side of Doc's time DeLorean, while Doc had taken their picture.

'Aw, Marty!' gushed Calvin. 'That is so sweet! It's so nice looking at pictures of our childhood. I kinda miss being a kid, don't you?'

'Yeah, sometimes I do,' Marty said, softly. 'It not until we get older, that we realize just how easy kids have it. They also don't get that much homework.'

'Okay, Marty, now it's your turn,' Calvin urged, gently.

Marty then slowly opened up his present, and he saw that it was a book, entitled _My Dear Brother_. Marty flipped through the pages, and he saw that it consisted of stories handwritten by Calvin. Marty smiled and threw his arms around Calvin. The two of them embraced for a minute or two.

'Oh, thank you so much, Calvin,' Marty said, smiling. 'I'll have to read this book today. It was so sweet of you to think of me. I'll have to go to my room, and read it, right away.'

'Yeah, you go right ahead,' Calvin replied, gently squeezing Marty's shoulders.

'Oh, no,' Lorraine said, with authority. 'You are not going anywhere, until after we clean up this mess, boys.'

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Marty was in his bedroom, reading the book that Calvin had written for him. They were all stories of memorable events that had taken place in their lives. Some of the stories had made Marty laugh, while others had made him cry. He was so touched that his twin thought so highly of him. He then walked over to Calvin's room, and knocked on his door.

'Who is it?' asked Calvin.

'It's me, Marty,' replied Marty, softly. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure, go right ahead,' replied Calvin. 'Did you read the book, yet?'

'I most certainly did,' Marty replied, smiling softly. Marty then reached out to hug Calvin. 'It was so sweet,' Marty continued, as he wept a little. 'I am so touched.'

'I'm so happy you like it, Marty,' Calvin whispered, as he grabbed a tissue and wiped Marty's eyes with it. 'I really enjoyed looking at the photo album, too.'

'I'm so happy you enjoyed it,' Marty said, with a smile.

'Well, Marty,' Calvin said, smiling. 'There is no doubt about it. We are best friends forever.'

Marty warmly smiled back at his twin. Then they embraced, again. Calvin was so right.


	4. Looking Back

**Author's Note: This story is written for January's Challenge. Marty and Calvin look back on the events of 1985 - as they welcome the year 1986.**

_December 31, 1985  
11:00 PM PST_

Marty and Calvin McFly were sitting on Marty's bed, listening to Huey Lewis and The News, drinking apple cider and eating sugar cookies.

'This has been one really eventful year,' Calvin asked, 'hasn't it, Marty?'

'You've certainly got that right,' Marty replied. 'I thought I would never adjust to having two sets of memories. The events of the original timeline seem so hazy, now - like it was just a dream. I have much clearer memories of growing up with you. Of course, we now know who the mysterious Calvin Klein is - and it's not the fashion designer.'

'You apparently made a big difference in the life of our parents,' Calvin said, cheerfully. 'I mean, they even named me Calvin because of it.'

'I wonder who my parents named me after,' Marty pondered, 'in the old timeline.'

'I think Dad did mention that our great-great-grandfather, Seamus, had a brother named Martin,' Calvin replied.

'Oh, yeah, come to think of it,' Marty said, smiling, 'I do remember, now. My full name is Martin Seamus McFly - so I guess I was named about Seamus and his brother. I wonder what that Martin was like.'

'If I remember correctly,' said Calvin, 'Seamus and his wife had a firstborn son named William, and that's where my middle name came from. I guess William was the first McFly to be born in America.'

'It's kinda funny,' mused Marty, 'how we never really thought much about the ancestors that our middle names came from. I don't even know anything about this other Martin. Of course, we both know where Calvin came from.'

'It almost seems like our lives will never quite be the same,' remarked Calvin, 'since Doc had created the time machine. I wonder if Doc will ever get around to studying the other great mystery of the universe he mentioned - women.'

'Well, maybe within the next year, Doc will find someone,' suggested Marty. 'It would be nice if Doc would be able to find his women. I think he deserves to be happy.'

'Do you really need a woman to be happy, though?' Calvin asked. 'I know you and Jennifer have been dating for over two years. I'm not dating anyone right now, though - and I don't really feel that I need a woman in my life, to be happy.'

'I guess you're right, Calvin,' Marty replied, sighing. 'Well, I know how Doc feels that the idea of falling in love at first sight is romantic nonsense. He says that there's no scientific rationale to it. I swear that Doc sometimes takes this science thing a little too far. I mean, not everything has to be about science.'

'Yeah,' agreed Calvin, 'but science can certainly explain many of the great mysteries of the universe. Anyway, just like you're very passionate about music - Doc happens to be very passionate about science. We must respect other people's passions.'

'Yeah, I understand that, Calvin,' Marty insisted. 'It's just that I sometimes worry that Doc may be a bit lonely. I mean, he doesn't seem to have much of a social life.'

'Well, not everybody is real sociable,' Calvin explained. 'It's great that you're concerned about Doc - but you have to realize that what makes you happy, may not necessarily make Doc happy. Know what I mean?'

'Yeah, I guess,' replied Marty. 'So, anyway, have you thought of making any New Years Resolutions? Do you have any goals for the new year?

'I don't really bother with making New Years Resolutions,' Calvin replied. 'I mean, seriously, how many of us really keep them. We're bound to mess up sooner or later.'

'I see what you mean, Calvin,' said Marty, nodding. 'Still, we could make goals to work towards. I could resolve to not get anymore tardies - but I'm sure that I'd flub that up, sooner or later. Of course, since finding out about what my future could be like, I have made it a point to not lose self-control whenever people call me a name. I just tell myself that it shouldn't really matter what people like Douglas Needles and his gang think of me. I mean, it's not like most people value their opinion, anyway. I've been trying not to be so sensitive to criticism.'

'Yeah, you've really gone a long ways, Marty,' Calvin said, nodding. 'I'm sure just about all of us desire to be liked and accepted - but we have to accept the fact that not everyone is going to like us. It's best to just be yourself. I mean, look at Doc. He couldn't really care that many people in town think that he's crazy. He doesn't let the negative opinion of other people influence his life.'

'I most certainly cannot argue with that,' Marty said, smiling. 'Well, anyway, I suppose we should head out into the living room, and join the rest of the family.'

'That's a good idea,' replied Calvin. 'There's no better way to greet the new year, than with your family.'

oooooooooo

'Ten! Nine! Eight!' The whole McFly family was counting down together, with the announcer on the TV screen. 'Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!'

There were suddenly fireworks exploding all over the TV screen. Marty and Calvin embraced each other. Then they embraced their older siblings, Dave and Linda. Then they embraced their parents.

'Let's have a toast, everyone!' suggested the twins' father, George. 'Let's have a toast for the new year!'

Marty and Calvin then lifted up their cans of Diet Pepsi Free, as the rest of the family listed up their cans of soft drink.

'Should we play Charades, everyone?' the twins' mother, Lorraine, asked smiling.

Everyone cheered, in excitement. Marty, Calvin, and Lorraine made one team - while Dave, Linda, and George made the other team. The game lasted for about an hour, and the twins' team has won. Marty and Calvin then decided to go to bed.

'Good night, Marty,' said Calvin, as he hugged Marty.

'Good night, Calvin,' replied Marty, returning the hug. 'Let's make this a wonderful new year, shall we?

'You bet,' whispered Calvin. 'This is a brand new year, and this is a perfect time for new beginnings.'

'Have a good rest, Calvin,' Marty said, as he headed to his bedroom.

'You, too, Marty,' Calvin called out, after Marty.

After Marty had changed into his pajamas, and snuggled under his bed - he fell asleep, smiling. Marty had resolved to make this new year a wonderful year. 


	5. Stage Fright

**This story is written for the Back to the Fanfic Challenge in April of 2007.**

_February 22, 1986  
10:00 AM PST_

Marty was in his bedroom, lying on his bed and listening to his radio, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Marty asked, a bit sleepily. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"It's Calvin," replied a voice on the other side. "Marty, can I come in for awhile? This is really important, Marty. I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, I guess so," Marty replied, stretching his arms. "Why don't you just come on in? Then, we can talk about whatever it is that's on your mind."

"Listen, Marty," Calvin said, nervously, "I'm wondering if you, uh, could possibly take my place tonight. The idea of giving a speech in front of thousands of people makes me feel so petrified. I'm not sure I could do this, Marty."

"Uh, Calvin," Marty said, sighing, "I don't think it would be right for me to take your place. I mean, it's _your_ speech. Besides, is this really such a big deal? You did a great job on writing that speech - and it's an issue that you feel passionate about."

"Marty, you have to help me," Calvin groaned. "It may not be such a big deal to you, because you are used to performing on stage. You even went quite overboard, when you were playing Johnny B Goode back in 1955. I always get nervous, though - when I have to stand up in front of an entire crowd. What if I freeze up on stage?"

"Okay, well," Marty replied, "It would not be right for me take your place. However, I can help you to develop the confidence for your speech tonight. Your speech is about individuality. That's a very interesting subject, and you did a good job with writing it."

"Why are being so strong-willed, Marty?" Calvin demanded. "It is not anyone would really notice the difference. You and I are twins, after all. Can't you do this for me?"

"What if your speech won?" Marty asked. "You would probably expect me to take your place in the national championships, too - all the while, giving _you_ the credit for it. Is that really fair to me, Calvin?"

"Marty, why are you being so self-centred?" Calvin asked, as threw up his arms. "Is that the only reason you're objecting to doing this? Because you won't be the centre of attention, for oncein your life?"

"Self-centred? Me?" Marty demanded, as he raised his voice. "_You_ are the one who wants me to cover for you, Calvin William McFly! How am _I_ the one who is being self-centred? You're asking me to pretend that I'm you - while I step up to the podium and give _your_ speech for you."

"You don't have to yell at me, Marty!" Calvin insisted, as tears filled his eyes. "I just thought you might be willing to do a favour for your very own twin brother."

"All right, Calvin," Marty said, as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was a bit offended, though, that you accused me of being self-centred. I really want to help you, Calvin. It's just that, well, you really need to do this yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Calvin said, with resignition. "So, Marty, what can I do?"

"Try not to think about the audience," Marty suggested. "Just put your heart and soul into your speech. You know how strongly you feel on this issue."

"Oh, you make it sound so easy," Calvin groaned. "I just, I wish I wasn't so scared."

Marty sighed to himself, as that statement sounded a bit familiar to him.

"Calvin, there's nothing to be scared of," Marty insisted. "All it takes is a little self confidence. You know, if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything."

"Well, what if they didn't like my speech?" Calvin asked, near panic. "What if they all booed at me, and said that I was no good? I don't know if I could take that kind of a rejection. Marty, please, you really need to help me out."

Marty could barely believe what he was hearing. His twin was starting to sound a little bit like his father, before Marty went back in time to give him some confidence.

"I guess that would be pretty hard for you to understand," Calvin asked, as his eyes filled up with tears. "I'm just not used to performing in front of an audience, like you are. I can't even began to tell you how scared I am."

"Believe me, Calvin," Marty replied, as he put his hand on Calvin's shoulder, "I have felt that way a few times myself. Hell, I even remember feeling just that way - back in October, when the judges at the dance auditions failed our band."

"Oh, I believe I know what you're referring to," Calvin replied. "You mean the dance auditions that you performed at - the night before you travelled back to 1955, right?"

"Right, it was that one," Marty replied, blushing a little. "Had I not ever gone back to 1955, I might not have gained the courage to send my audition tape in to the record company. Anyway, Calvin, I think you need to work at overcoming your fears, too."

"Okay, Marty, I'll do anything," Calvin said, sighing. "Why can I do, to overcome this fear? I was very excited about being the class winner - but I'm so scared, Marty."

"Okay, Calvin, we could try doing this," Marty suggested. "I'll talk to our parents, and you maybe can practice giving the entire speech in front of our family. Just give your speech to us, in the same way as you would in front of an audience. Would that help you out a little bit? This could give you a little practice."

Calvin was silent for a minute, then he smiled. "Thank you, Marty!" Calvin replied. "I think that might help me out a lot. I could also rehearse the speech in my bedroom, and I could imagine that I'm giving the speech to an audience. That might work."

"Now that's good thinking," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around his twin. "I do have a lot of faith in you, Calvin. I know you can do this. All it just takes is a little bit of self-confidence."

"Thanks so much for believing in me, Marty," Calvin said, softly. "I believe I could do this, now. Anyway, it feels go to know that you, at least, would be cheering me on."

oooooooooo

"And next up," the main speaker was saying, "Calvin McFly will be presenting to us his speech on individuality. So let's all give him a warm applause."

Calvin sighed to himself, as he stepped onto the stage. He could hardly believe that the big moment had finally arrived. He didn't even feel as nervous, as he did earlier that morning. He felt very grateful to have a twin brother like Marty.

"All right, everyone," Calvin announced, into the microphone. "It is a pleasure to be here this evening. My name is Calvin McFly - and my speech will be about individual expression. I think this is one issue many of think about, from time to time."

As the audience erupted into applause, Calvin flashed a lopsided smile towards the audience - and he fel a great courage to carry on.

"I think many of us have a desire to persue in whatever we enjoy," Calvin explained, with great confidence. "However, even today, we live in an era where there there are people who want to limit our individual expression - based on traits like gender, race, age, and a host of other ways to divide humanity."

Calvin batted his eyes and flashed the audience another smile, as he continued, "It is unfortunate how, even in this day and age, we have cultural expectations that dictate how we should express ourselves. However, if we all try to open our minds a little bit more - we could all do our part to remove the many ways we might stigmatize those who behave in ways that are contradictory to the cultural expectations we might hold of that individual's gender, race, age, and whatnot."

As Calvin became passionate in his speech, he no longer even realized that he was speaking to an audience of several thousand people. 


	6. My Injured Half

**Author's Note: When Marty is knocked unconscious by Needles, Calvin is very concerned about his twin.**

_March 21, 1986  
4:00 PM PST_

Calvin William McFly blinked back tears, as he sat in the nursing room. He just felt bad for his twin, Martin Seamus McFly - and he also felt so enraged with Douglas Needles. Earlier, when Calvin and Marty were in PE, Needles actually threw a volleyball right at Marty's head. Upon watching Marty get knocked out, Calvin felt horrified and furious.

While Calvin himself was simply athletic, and had major dreams of playing professional football - he knew that, with his twin, that really wasn't the case. His twin never even had much of an interest in sports, in fact - but had much more of an interest in music.

"Oh, Miss Krueger," Calvin pleaded, as he choked back a sob. "Please tell me that my brother will be okay. Please tell me that Needles will be disciplined for what he did. At least, will he be suspended? He had absolutely no right, Miss Krueger, to do what..."

"Your brother will be fine," Miss Krueger replied, softly. "He should be getting up, real soon. He has a pretty big bump on the back of his head, but no real serious harm has occurred. He sure needs to have plenty of good rest. That's all. As for what happens to Douglas Needles, it's really none of your concern. It's simply not your place to..."

"But he hurt my brother!" Calvin protested, raising his voice. "Shouldn't I care that my twin's tormentor doesn't get away with the crap he pulled? What kind of person would I be, if I didn't see to it that justice was served? Please, Miss Krueger, I just want..."

"Please, Cal, try to calm down," urged the nurse, as she placed her hands on Calvin's shoulder. "I understand that you're feeling very upset, but your twin will be fine. You let the school worry about meting out justice. He should be coming to, quite soon."

"Yeah, okay, fine," Calvin replied, with a heavy sigh. Tears quite blurred his vision, as he turned to his twin. He thought of how, ever since they were young, Needles loved to goad Marty into doing things that were dangerous or immoral - since Marty couldn't stand the idea of being thought a "chicken", or whatever. "Still, I feel so concerned."

"I understand that, Cal," Miss Krueger replied, softly. "Mr. Carter feels real bad about what happened. So, uh, when do you suppose your parents will be home? I sure tried getting a hold of them, but I just kept getting the answering machine. I wanted to..."

"Our parents just had a function to attend to," explained Calvin, sighing. "They're out of town. They won't be back, until very late at night. I think we should call Dr. Brown, though. He should be at home, right now - unless he's out doing science repair work."

"Oh, yeah, I know Dr. Brown," commented Miss Krueger, as a smile spread across her face. "A couple weeks ago, when my washer and dryer really broke down, I called for him to come over. I must say, that man is quite a genius. I actually don't believe what some people say about him. The way some people call him 'lunatic' is so... so unfair."

"Yeah, he's a cool guy," gushed Calvin, as he placed his hand on Marty's forehead. "I do get quite angry, when people speak badly of him. He might be quite eccentric, but there's nothing wrong with that. He's sort of like an uncle, y'know, to Marty and me."

"I heard that Dr. Brown was really a wonderful teacher," added Miss Krueger. "It was around the early '60s, I believe, that stopped teaching. I was born a little too late. In fact, I didn't move to Hill Valley - until I was fourteen. You wait here, while I call him."

"Okay, Miss Krueger," Calvin replied, as he watched the nurse leave the room. With a sigh, he turned to Marty. He thought of what his parents would say, by the time they returned home. "Oh, Marty, when will Needles really learn to just get the hint? You've been doing very good, these past few months. I've been quite proud of you, in fact."

"Mom?" asked Marty, as he opened his eyes. Calvin felt so overjoyed, as he realized that his twin was starting to come to. Without a doubt, Marty would really be feeling disoriented. It felt great to see Marty regain conscious, though. "Mom, is that you?"

"Actually, it's your twin," Calvin replied, as he burst out laughing. "You _are_ still in the year 1986, though - as well as in the normal reality. You really were knocked out, Marty - by Douglas Needles. The nurse is calling Doc. At any rate, how do you feel?"

"I really feel so stiff and sore," groaned Marty. "I remember being in PE, and we were playing volleyball. To be honest, Calvin, I rather wasn't paying that much attention to the game. You know that I've never really been much into sports. Next thing, I simply feel this hard thunk in the back of my head. Oh, Calvin, it was such a terrible feeling."

"I understand, Marty," Calvin replied, softly. "I do think you should take it easy. Good thing it's a Friday. You have a whole weekend to relax. I can swear, when I saw what Needles did... Well, I was enraged. You learned to stop reacting to him, whenever..."

"You're a slacker, McFly," scowled Mr. Strickland, as he stepped into the room. Calvin swallowed, as he knew just how unpleasant the man could be. "I guess it's simply not enough for you to slack at your studies, McFly. You also have to be a slacker at PE!"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Steve," protested Miss Krueger, as she stepped back into the room. Turning her attention to Marty, she explained, "Well, dear, you really were hit hard - with a volleyball. It isn't anything very serious, thankfully. See to it that get plenty of rest, over the weekend. You do have a bump... in the back of your head."

"Yeah, Marty, Miss Krueger is very right," Calvin agreed, as Marty nodded. Just then, Calvin quite remembered something, "Oh, but you do have that concert performance. I can imagine that it's just not something you'd be all too keen on missing, am I right?"

"Oh, I think he'd simply be able to handle _that_," Miss Krueger replied, smiling. "As for tonight, though, I quite think Marty should get plenty of rest. At any rate, I called Dr. Brown. He said that he'll be here, right away. He felt worried about you, Marty."

"I'm happy to hear that," Calvin replied, as he felt relieved. "Granted, he might not be _that_ kind of doctor - but he's still good with stuff like this. He might be a getting a little... Well, you know. I think he'd make a rather great father, though. He may come off seeming a little scary, at first - but he's always had a tender heat. After all, he..."

"I remember the way we met," Marty replied, softly. "Cliff Tannen and his thugs were about to beat me up, and Doc really came to my rescue. He simply became almost like an uncle to us, as well. Whenever I'd struggle with my science homework, he was..."

"How's Marty doing?" asked Jennifer, as she stepped into the room. "Oh, it's great to see that he's regained consciousness. I simply felt so worried about him! Say, Calvin, would you mind if..." As the nurse left the room, she added, "I'm sure you're also..."

"Actually, Jenn, I'm thinking we should simply let him join us," suggested Marty. "After all, we'll rather have loads of other opportunities to go on dates. Calvin is my brother, and he's been so... Well, I do think he'd feel better - if we included him. We could also include Doc, if he wanted to join us. It's a shame, though, that my parents won't..."

"Well, yeah, okay," Jennifer replied, a little nervous. "I suppose it'd only be fair to let Cal come along. What kind of girlfriend would I be, if I was to disregard his wishes? It would be best, of course, to make a few accommodations - during times like these."

"To be quite honest," replied Calvin, as he flashed a lopsided smile, "I really do have a craving for some beer-battered cod. In fact, I could even treat the two of you. I sure would feel better, if I could come along. I guess I'm really feel protective of my twin."

"I can actually understand that, Cal," replied Jennifer, softly. As she helped Marty up from the cot, she added, "In your condition, Marty, you really shouldn't be driving. In fact, Calvin should maybe take the truck - while you just ride with me." To Calvin, she added, "Would you mind doing that? The restaurant actually isn't too far from here."

"How about I really give all of you a lift?" asked Dr. Emmett Brown, as he stepped into the room. "I simply heard about what happened, and I just... I guess the Needles are also known for having a 'bad gene'. His grandfather, Howard, was every bit as bad!"

"That'd be rather wonderful, Doc!" exclaimed Calvin. "We were just discussing dinner, and... Well, if you wanted to come along with us, we'd really be happy to have you. I offered to treat, as I really... This was going to be a date between Marty and Jenn."

"That simply sounds good, guys," Doc gushed, eagerly. "I think I should be the one to pay, though. As your parents won't be home, until real late... Well, I understand that the garage isn't exactly big. Still, I was simply thinking that you could sleep over. That way, if anything should come up, I'll be around. I mean, I sure do care about you all."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Marty replied, nodding. "I just hope that... Well, I'm nervous about tomorrow. I mean, the concert could make us or break us. I'm still real amazed, though, by how my future son did rather well. Even with him in my place, we were..."

"I sure regret that I was unable to show up," Jennifer replied, sighing, "with you, Cal, and I all being stuck - thirty years in the future." Calvin's heart jumped, as he recalled the "great switcheroo" from just over a month ago. "At any rate, we'd better leave."

Calvin simply smiled, as the quartet stepped out of the nursing room. While he still felt concerned about his twin, it seemed as if Marty would be just fine. He thought of how his twin had the same concern for him - when, at a Christmas party, Calvin just ended drinking too many grasshoppers. Indeed, he and his twin shared quite a special bond.


	7. Identity Crisis

**Author's Note: On the night before April Fool's Day, Calvin is struggling with an identity crisis.**

_March 31, 1986  
10:04 PM PST_

Calvin McFly felt uneasy, as he thought of how the next day would be _that_ day. It was the day that he and his twin brother, Marty, loved to switch places. With each passing year, it became tougher to fool anyone - as people became very familiar with the trick. It simply continued to be fun for Marty and Calvin, though - until this year!

A little over five months ago, though, it quite seemed as if his life would never be the same. It was when their older scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, finished up his time machine - which he was working quite hard on, for much of the previous thirty years.

One night, Doc decided to invite only Marty on his first time travel experiment - as he figured that including Calvin might simply result in a time paradox. After Marty's week in 1955, he had new memories of another past - one where Calvin didn't even exist!

It certainly didn't help - when, just a little over two months ago, he was kidnapped by an alternate version of his mother. He was actually expected to replace the alternate Marty, as he himself didn't even exist in that world. It felt terribly unsettling to him. It wasn't that he didn't love his twin. He just happened to really value his own identity.

"Hey, Calvin?" asked Marty, as he knocked of Calvin's bedroom door. "I really wanted to you, if you don't mind. I just realized what tomorrow is, and I was quite wanting to know if... Well, I know how a lot has actually changed - within the past few months."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Calvin replied, as he opened the door. Calvin, in fact, was close to his twin - and he quite considered Marty to be his very best friend. It was simply that he didn't want to _be_ Marty. "Well, Marty, what would you to like to talk about?"

"Well, I actually thought of a different idea," explained Marty, softly. "We both quite know how everyone _expects_ for us to switch place - so, instead, I think that we should simply _not_ switch places. When you think about it, Cal, if we really opt to not switch places... Well, since people _are_ expecting for us to switch places..."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Calvin, as he mused over what his twin suggested. It took a brief moment for him to figure out what Marty meant. "Y'know, I suppose that quite wouldn't be a bad idea. What you mean is, if we simply be ourselves, then people..."

"... would quite assume that we really switched places," finished Marty, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "So, Cal, what do you think? After all, it'd just be something nice and different - and we wouldn't be doing the same old boring thing? Would you be game?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess that could work," Calvin replied, as he still felt rather uneasy. "It's just that... Well, since Doc unveiled the time machine, I actually do tend to really feel a little... a little insecure. After all, you really gained these new memories of a past... a past where our family wasn't so successful... and a past where I didn't even exist."

"C'mon, Cal, relax!" urged Marty, as he sat on Calvin's bed. "To be honest, I actually wish that... Well, it'd simply feel good to not have to remember my former past - and to be able to remember only this past. In a way, it'd really make things more simple."

"Yeah, I quite understand," Calvin replied, softly. "Anyway, it's not as if you don't still remember _this_ timeline's past. I rather feel that the very idea that I don't exist in the original timeline, though... It makes me feel uneasy - and I tend to doubt myself."

"Well, Cal, you simply shouldn't feel that way," Marty insisted, as he gently placed his arm around Calvin. "After all, that actually doesn't make your existence any less real. You really know how there are alternate realities, right?" Calvin nodded. "There might be other worlds, y'know, where _I_ don't exist. Also, there might just be other..."

"Intellectually, I do know that," Calvin replied, as he managed a small smile. "Perhaps, I might just be... Well, maybe I'm being rather overly sensitive. I guess I really should stop worrying. At any rate, I really don't mind going with your idea. It'd be a little..."

"Yeah, let's act very natural," suggested Marty. "I mean, don't exaggerate - or act as if you... In other words, we really should dress and act the same way - as you would, the rest of the year. It'd be rather fun to see if anyone catches onto the idea that..."

"That'd sure be a great idea," agreed Calvin, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I guess I should stop being so insecure. You really are my best friend, even if we may not quite agree on everything. I know that I really have a habit of lecturing you, and acting like I'm your big brother. The thing is, though, I really care about you. I'd like for you..."

"I understand, Cal," Marty replied, softly. "I sure remember when I used to have that real problem, y'know, with being called a 'chicken'. It really was a scary experience, in fact, thinking about the way our future turned out. Since then, I was real mindful...."

"Yeah, you've been doing a lot better," Calvin replied, smiling. "You've also been quite diligent in coming to your classes, on time. I never really felt that it was right, though, for Ms. Coleman to put you through all that torment. I do think she crossed the line."

"You're a real pal, Cal," Marty replied, as he laid his back on Calvin's bed. "It's so nice, being secure in knowing that our future will turn out much better - even if... I guess it was quite insensitive of me, Cal, to just tell Jenn that she could come along. It's great to know how, in the future, there actually are more advanced medical treatments..."

"I still quite hope to find a girl, some day," Calvin replied, sighing. "On the other hand, though, it's really not the most important to me. After all, it's best to just be patient. I don't have any use for newspaper dating ads. I mean, I'll find one - when I find one."

"That's the spirit, buddy," encouraged Marty, as he gave his twin a back slap. "I quite am looking forward to graduation, even though I also feel very nervous. Well, do you feel better? About tomorrow, I mean? It is still our special day, and I would simply..."

"Not anyone," Calvin replied, softly. "It helped a lot, having this talk. Now that I think of it, I guess I actually feel quite unique. I mean, instead of just feeling insecure over a lack of counterpart in that other... I do wonder how I might've turned out, if I grew up - in that world. Would I just end up being a loser, like the rest of the family - or..."

"That's quite a good question," Marty replied, thoughtfully. "I thought about it, a little bit. I'd like to think that, with us being twins, I'd be able to... What I mean to say is... I don't want to sound so arrogant. I guess what I'm meaning to say is, even if you..."

"I think I know what your getting at," Calvin replied, quietly. "I'm quite sure that Dave and Linda would feel so horrified, if they quite knew how... Of course, my name might not even be Calvin. It still feels funny, thinking that I was actually named after you."

"Yeah, I can imagine that it would," Marty agreed, laughing. "I remember being rather fascinated by Calvin Klein, before I went back in time. I wondered if that was why our mother bought us Calvin Klein underwear. When we were little, we would actually just bombard our parents with many questions about Calvin Klein, as well as Darth Vader!"

"Oh, I remember that," Calvin replied, wistfully. "In a way, we might've actually made things tough for Doc - and, possibly, even our older selves. As you introduced Doc as Calvin Klein's uncle... Well, I guess there really wasn't much else that you could say."

"No, not quite," replied Marty. "I was worried that it would just seem strange, if I was to just introduce Doc as being an older friend. Thus, I figured that calling him an uncle seemed to be the best solution. I didn't even consider how Lorraine might come to..."

"You used to have a lot of trouble," Calvin commented, laughing, "with thinking fourth dimensionally. Of course, you were sort of... Well, I guess it'd be quite wrong to fault you for being confused - as you sure weren't expecting to go back in time. I was very envious, not realizing that it really must've been about the hardest week of your life."

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly a picnic," Marty commented, softly. "Well, it looks like it's time to start heading off to bed. We really don't want to be late for school, tomorrow. Ms. Coleman was so impressed by my great attendance, and I don't wish to give her a..."

"I do understand, Marty," replied Calvin, as he reached out to hug his twin. "I should be hitting the sack, myself. You really came up with a great idea, and I'm now feeling rather excited for tomorrow." As Marty stepped out, he added, "Good night, Marty!"

Marty simply blew Calvin a kiss, as he left the bedroom. Calvin smiled, as he walked to the window. It was a rather clear night. Often, Calvin liked to sleep with the shade up - so that he could gaze at the stars. He also began to quite like Marty's plan. After all, he truly had no idea to abandon that special day. It would just have a different twist.

Calvin thought about the reality that his twin originated from. Calvin simply wanted to think that, like his twin, he also would've really been self-confident. Of course, having the encouragement of Marty would help - as, quite probably, the two would be close.

All thing considered, he figured that it was best not to worry. There wasn't any sense in worrying about "what if". He crawled into bed, as he thought of how lucky he really was. He had a very supportive and loving family, complete with a great twin brother.

Calvin closed his eyes, as he wonder how many people would quite fall for the plan. It would be a rather good way of celebrating their senior year, as well. This wasn't even the first time that they changed their tradition. When they were a little younger, they used to dress the same. He felt so happy that Marty managed to change his attitude.


	8. No Time To Sleep

**Author's Note: When Calvin struggles with insomnia, he and Marty ponder over their youth.**

_May 31, 1986  
2:00 AM PDT_

It was an early Saturday morning, and Calvin McFly felt pretty restless. He just barely had any sleep, within the past four days. He sighed, as he really felt more than a little nervous - as the final exams were approaching. He really wished to get a good grade, as the finals would be a major factor in determining his future. He sure felt so jittery.

His thoughts then turned to his twin brother, Marty. While he really loved his twin, he just couldn't help but feel that Marty could apply himself more to his studies. After all, not everyone who dreamed of being a rock star would actually end up becoming one.

Calvin stretched, as he glanced at the digital clock. He really couldn't figure it out. He felt quite exhausted - yet, somehow, he was wide awake. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get any sleep. It felt quite frustrating, as he really needed to sleep.

"Calvin?" whispered a rather familiar voice. "Hey, Calvin?" repeated the voice, as the door slowly began to open. It was none other than Marty. "You're quite having some trouble sleeping, aren't you?" Calvin nodded, as Marty sat on the bed. "I'm just quite concerned, Cal. I mean, I really would like to be able to help you out. I'm feeling..."

"There's only one thing that might actually help," Calvin replied, sighing. "It would be if Doc lets me take the time machine to, uh, some time in the past. That way, I could get all the sleep that I need - and I would still be ready for the finals. Would that be..."

"I'm sure that Doc would be willing to help," Marty explained, softly, "if it should come to that. However, I think that it should just be a last resort type of thing. I sure think that it would be best, Cal, if we could just look at other options. I do want to help..."

"It must be pretty easy, being you," Calvin remarked, as he began to stretch. "To be honest, Marty, I'm almost starting to envy you. I mean, you were never quite one to take school all too seriously. I sure bet that you don't even care much, of whether or not you pass the finals. For you, it's as if you don't really have a care in the world."

"That's not very fair, Calvin!" Marty protested, sounding hurt. "For your information, I _am_ also nervous about the finals. After all, I wouldn't quite want Mom and Dad to be disappointed in me. Also, in case my career doesn't work out, I sure would want..."

Calvin sure felt bummed. He didn't see any harm in using the time machine. He could sleep in Doc's garage, until he was all caught up. Of course, Doc might consider that to be an unfair advantage - as not everyone exactly had access to a time machine.

He realized that he had also, unfairly, underestimated his twin. While he certainly felt that Marty should put more effort into his studies, it really wasn't exactly fair to insist that Marty's life was quite free of stress. While Marty didn't do too good in school, he really wasn't what one would call "dumb". He did happen to be smart, in other areas.

"I'm quite sorry, Marty," Calvin replied, as he grabbed Marty's hands. "I guess I'm just starting to get quite frustrated, from having a lack of sleep. I really shouldn't've taken it out on you. I understand that you're just trying to help, and I do appreciate that."

"Say, Calvin?" Marty asked, softly. "You know how, uh, we're about to turn eighteen? In fact, with our time travel trips, we might even _already_ be eighteen. I'm feeling rather nervous about this, actually. I mean, we're no longer children - and we're quite about to, uh, step into the real world. Quite soon, we'll have to support ourselves."

"I think, uh, that's really about it," Calvin replied, quietly. "While I know that Mom and Dad wouldn't kick us out... In fact, Linda still lives here. Well, it's actually a very scary thought. I remember being a little boy, and I couldn't wait to grow up! The times..."

"In the old timeline," Marty explained, "Dave was still living in the house. When I came back, from my trip in 1955, Dave was only visiting. The thing is, I quite remember how his car was getting a paint job - so, when I really thought that our family car was..."

"Yeah, I remember that day," Calvin replied, with a chuckle. "It's quite hard to believe that, uh, it's been over seven month. Of course, when you didn't recognize me, I just felt scared. After all, you don't just forget your twin! It's sure strange to think that, if you hadn't gone back, I wouldn't exist. Finding out who 'Calvin Klein' really was..."

"Say, Cal," suggested Marty, "maybe I should sleep with you. Do you remember how, when we were younger, we shared a room? On occasion, we really would sleep in the same bed. Mom and Dad had always preferred that we sleep in our own beds, but..."

"Yeah, those were the days," Calvin replied, wistfully. "Actually, I'd just love it - if you would sleep with me. It's too bad that, even with a time machine, we can't really make ourselves be younger. In the future, there are the overhaul rejuvenations - but..."

"I'm not sure if they'd affect size, though," Marty pointed out. "Granted, we aren't all that tall. We'll have to accept the fact that, uh, we're almost adults. On one hand, I'll sure be happy - when Jennifer and I move into our own place. In a way, I'd like to be independent. Still, having more freedom will really mean having more responsibilities."

"Do you simply remember how," Calvin asked, thoughtfully, "when we were younger, we enjoyed getting up early. We sure hated it, whenever Mom and Dad told us to go back to bed. Then, as we got older, we then decided that we would rather sleep in."

"That actually _is_ a huge difference," replied Marty. "Of course, it was around the same time - that we stopped having a bedtime. The thing is, I remember how we very much resented it - when Dave and Linda got to stay up later. It just didn't seem fair."

"We did have fun, though," commented Calvin, "when we'd talk in bed. There actually were times, though, when Mom and Dad came in the room - and they'd quite tell us to go to sleep. We'd often place our hands in the light, and we'd play puppets. It was so much fun, and we'd make all kinds of interesting shapes. Y'know, I sort of miss that."

"Come to think of it," replied Marty, "so do I. Talking about all of this is quite... Well, I know that you really would like to get some sleep. As we get older, we really do come to appreciate the value of sleep. I remember how elementary school was more fun."

"Well, we didn't have as much homework," pointed out Calvin. "I felt that it was very nice, how we always had the same teachers. When we entered junior high, though - we ended up having only one class together. We both were real scared about that."

"I actually was very scared about entering junior high," commented Marty, wincing. "I was sure scared about not fitting in, or that my old friends might abandon me, or that you and Doc would end up being my only friends. It simply wasn't too bad, though. In fact, I managed to make plenty of wonderful new friends. The homework, though..."

"Yeah, you really didn't like getting that much homework," Calvin replied, laughing. "It did seem a little overwhelming, even for me - but, within time, I became used to it. As it was, I became enthusiastic of doing any extra credit work that I could possibly do."

"It's strange to think of how," commented Marty, "as you get older, your perspective towards life simply begins to change. Looking back, we probably see our childhood as being... Well, our childhood probably wasn't that easy - as we tend to remember it."

"I'm sure that it can be real confusing for you," Calvin replied, laughing, "being as you remember two pasts. In the timeline that you came from... Well, your childhood really wasn't easy. I mean, your parents sure weren't all that supportive. I do wonder what I might've been like, if I was part of that timeline. Likely, I'd have a different name."

"Yeah, most likely," Marty replied, as he crawled into bed. "Maybe, if I sleep with you, you'd simply be able to fall asleep. Jennifer is studying to be a child psychologist. Let's see if we can think of any ideas. Do you remember what Mom and Dad did, when..."

Calvin tried to think of what his parents did, when he was Marty were younger. Even thought he felt exhausted, he just couldn't seem to sleep. He quite remembered how his mother would tuck him and Marty into bed, and then she would tell him a story.

"I believe I have an idea, Marty," Calvin suggested, flashing a lopsided smile. "Do you remember how, when we were younger, Mom liked to tell us the story of Tweedledum and Tweedledee? I'd always be asleep, when she finished telling the story. She would also tell me the story, whenever I had difficulty sleeping. Do you think you could..."

"You want me to tell you the story of Tweedledum and Tweedledee?" Marty asked, as he burst out laughing. Calvin nodded, vigorously. "Well, okay, Cal. If you rather think that it'll help you sleep, I'd certainly be willing to do this. I mean, I do want to help."

"I understand that this really sounds silly," Calvin replied, blushing. "Just for old time's sake, though - I think it would just be wonderful. I mean, as we're in a nostalgic mood - and I'm having trouble with falling asleep. I mean, there simply can't be any harm."

"All right, Cal," Marty replied, as he placed his arm around Calvin. "Once upon a time, there were a pair of dwarf twins. Tweedledum and Tweedledee happened to be their names. While, in every way, they sure looked much alike - they always felt a need to contradict each other. Tweedledum would lie, while Tweedledee would tell the truth."

As Marty continued with the story, Calvin actually felt himself becoming drowsy. It no longer was an effort for Calvin to keep his eyes closed. Tweedledum and Tweedledee actually appeared to come to life - as Calvin began to, at last, slip into Dreamland.


	9. Not Quite Farewell to Youth

**Author's Note: Calvin and Marty are feeling nervous, as they reach the milestone of their 18th birthday.**

_June 20, 1986  
6:20 PM PDT_

Calvin McFly smiled warmly at his twin, Marty - as they stepped into the roller rink. He sure had anticipated this day for quite some time. After this, this was the day that he and his twin would finally become legally recognized as adults. Their parents reserved the entire evening for friends and family, as they recognized this as a major event.

This would also be the twins' first birthday celebration - after the unveiling of the time machine by their scientist best friend, Dr. Emmett Brown. It still seemed quite strange to think his twin had a new set of memories, of a past where Calvin didn't even exist!

"Isn't this simply exciting, Cal?" Marty asked, with enthusiasm. "We are now officially eighteen years old, and they're even going to play some of our songs. Y'know, I can hardly believe that we're now adults. The thing is, I don't feel that much different."

"Me, either," Calvin replied, softly. "As exciting as this is, though... Well, there simply is a part of me... Well, let's just put it this way. In a way, I'm sure going to miss being a child." Calvin blushed, as he felt embarrassed by what he said. "After all, it simply is going to be a... Well, you know that song by Supertramp? Called The Logical Song?"

"Yeah, I really do enjoy that song," Marty replied, smiling. With sudden realization, he added, "Hey, Cal, are you worried about entering a... a very dark and cynical world?" Calvin nodded - as it summed up his feelings, perfectly. "I sort of feel the same way."

"Aw, you boys don't have to worry," Lorraine replied, as she placed her arms around Calvin and Marty. "Even though you boys are legally adults, we simply have no plans to kick you out. I mean, Linda's still living with us. You'll always be _our_ children."

"We understand how big of an event it is for you," added George, softly. "That's why we decided to go out of our way to plan this skate party for the two of you. It's quite a bittersweet event for us, as well. Just think of what it's like, for us to know that our youngest children are... You two really are precious to us. Of course, all of you are!"

"I guess you're right, Mom and Dad," Calvin replied, sighing. "Being adults really don't mean that we have to become cynical... or jaded. Marty and I both have dreams. He loves music, while I'm a little more into sports - football, in particular. It'd be nice..."

"That's the spirit, buddy!" exclaimed Marty, as he slapped his twin on the back. "Look at Dad, as well. He's often mentioned that his adult years contain many of the rather happiest moments of his life. He ended up living out his dreams of being an author."

"Remember what he's really taught you," Lorraine replied, smiling. "C'mon, boys! Your friends are starting to show up. We want you guys to have fun. You should be pretty excited about your next milestone. You'll be able to vote, this year - and you'll just be able to help us keep Goldie Wilson elected. He's one of the greatest mayors around."

"That's very true," replied Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. "Well, other than the fact that he sure keeps wanting to replace the clock tower. Still, most of his other policies are wonderful. Besides, his competitor has also expressed wanting to replace the..."

"Man, if we can just find a candidate," added George, sighing, "who actually cares to preserve our town's most legendary landmark. Well, I suppose we shouldn't fault him too much. I mean, back when he worked at Lou's Cafe, he certainly was a nice guy."

"Hello, everyone!" called out Dr. Brown, as he went to join the group. "It feels so nice to be here! You twins must really be feeling excited! I must admit that I'm a little rusty at rollerskating, but I'll give it a shot. I sure remember the day that I turned eighteen. It seems like it was just yesterday. It's rather strange to think of how fast time flies."

"My eighteenth birthday was a very happy moment for me," George commented, with fondness. "Of course, when I was seventeen... Well, for me, that was quite a pivotal year of my life. I wondered how my life would've turned out, had Calvin Klein not..."

"I remember how much fun we had," Lorraine replied, dreamily. "I also remember how I felt, on the day of _my_ eighteenth birthday. I simply remember that day, almost as if it was... For tonight, I think we should all act as if we're eighteen - once again."

"I think that's actually a great idea, Lorrie," George agreed, smiling. "It'll be almost like going back in time. Of course, I usually don't feel all that old. I'm a rather firm believer of being young at heart. Granted, this world sure is far from perfect - but I do believe that there's good in it, as well. For tonight, I believe we should _all_ be children!"

"Well, since you put it that way," Calvin replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile, "I sure do plan to enjoy the evening." Even Doc's time vehicles didn't have the ability to make anyone younger. They just travelled through time. "Thanks so much, for everything!"

"You're very welcome, honey," Lorraine replied, smiling. "It's actually been quite some time, since your dad and I have rollerskated. I really remember the day that your dad and I first went to the roller rink. I think the music's going to start, any minute now."

Almost as if on cue, the crackling of a microphone could be heard. "I'm real pleased to be able spin records for all you great folks on this nice evening. This is a private party that was reserved for Hill Valley's beloved twins, Calvin and Marty McFly. I quite think it would be fitting to start out with a nice song by The Pinheads. It's called Harmony."

Calvin and Marty flashed their identical lopsided smiles, as they began to head out to the skating floor. Out of all the songs that his twin wrote, that song was amongst his favourites. He certainly believed the song to have a rather profound message to it.

Calvin simply remembered how distraught his twin was, by some of the horrible things that were reported in the news. They were quite distressing to Calvin, as well - which was a part of why he was more than a little apprehensive about entering adulthood.

"Isn't this very awesome, guys?" asked Zach Nelson, and he and Zoe Quinn skated up to twins. "I still remember February 15. It was our very first concert in a major studio, and they sure enjoyed this song so much - we were asked to perform it, in an encore. I have a good feeling about this. We might not become the next Beatles, but we..."

Calvin swallowed, as he thought of the events that all surrounded The Pinheads' first concert performance. Due to a great mix-up, it was actually Marty's future son - who took place of the lead guitar and vocals. The concert became a great hit, regardless.

"I really don't think anyone could ever compete with The Beatles," Marty pointed out, laughing. "Granted, I'd sure love for us to become rich and famous. Still, we shouldn't think too highly of ourselves. It's so nice that KKHV is playing our music, at any rate."

"Yeah, it is a rather good start," Zach agreed, smiling. "It's best to take everyone one step at a time. It's totally awesome that our performances, to date, have simply been a success. So, you boys must be real happy to finally be all grown up. It's sure nice to not have to go to school, anymore. Let's hope Strickland doesn't follow us to college!"

"Oh, I don't think he'll do that," commented Lloyd Hathaway, as he walked up. "I sure don't think he'd make a sudden decision to just walk away from the school that he ran for several decades. So, Cal and Marty, are either of you planning to live in a dorm?"

"We decided against it," Calvin replied, smiling. "I decided that I wasn't quite ready to leave the home, and Marty... Well, he really feels the same way. It's strange to think this is my first day of being an adult - and, yet, I don't feel all too differently from..."

With a sudden jolt, Calvin realized that he was slightly older than his official age - with the various time travel trips that he and his twin went on. He actually began to realize something else. Even though he was born two minutes prior to his twin, he simply was no longer the elder twin. After all, Marty spent a whole week in 1955 - without Calvin!

"I simply understand what you mean," Lloyd replied, softly. "In a way, I do feel a little disappointed - as I was quite hoping that you and I might become roommates. I would hate to have to share a room with someone who's... who's a rather obnoxious pest!"

"I do understand what you mean," Calvin replied, softly. "You simply wouldn't want to share a room with, say, Douglas Needles or Miff Tannen. Well, Lloyd, we'll still be able to spend a lot of time together. It's great for you and I to attend the same college."

"If you don't mind, Lloyd," Marty added, quietly, "Cal and I would like to be alone, for a little while." As he gently pulled on Calvin's arm, he added, "Y'know, Calvin, I rather was thinking about... I sure found out one of the drawbacks to time travel. The thing is, we've been eighteen for quite some time... before today. In a way, it's a little..."

"I see what you mean, Marty," Calvin replied, nodding. "Still, it's really not as if we've missed anything. All in all, I simply do have mixed feelings about the whole thing - but it's best to think positively. It's a little tough to get used to you being the older twin!"

"Great Scott!" gasped Marty, as he burst out laughing. "For some reason, that's quite slipped my mind. Well, to be totally honest with you... I sure do think turnabout is fair play. You'll no longer be able to use the 'I'm the elder twin' card on me, for instance!"

Calvin gave his twin a mock disappointed expression. Suddenly, the two of them quite burst out laughing. Just then, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News began to play - which Calvin knew was amongst his twin's favourite songs. He started to feel more at ease, as he realized that he didn't have to leave his youthful spirit behind.


	10. The Great Halloween Switch

**Author's Note: Marty and Calvin decide to dress up as each other, for Halloween.  
**

_October 31, 1986  
4:00 PM PST_

It was a Friday afternoon, and the weather was perfect. While Halloween was one of Calvin William McFly's favourite holidays, he sure was feeling nervous. He then looked into the mirror, as he sure could hardly believe that he agreed to go with the plan. He and his twin brother, Martin Seamus McFly, simply decided to dress up as each other.

"Are you all ready for tonight, Calvin?" asked a very familiar voice, which nearly made Calvin jump. As he turned around, he nearly fainted by what he really saw. It was his twin brother, who was dressed up as him. "Are you feeling okay, Cal? You seem a..."

"I'll be fine, Marty," Calvin replied, shrugging. "I wonder how our girlfriends are gonna react to us. Y'know, it sure does sometimes feel strange to think of how long April and I have been... dating. Just think, even earlier this year... It's a rather funny feeling."

"You and April really do make a good couple," replied Marty, as he gave his twin's arm a gentle squeeze. "So, you simply decided to dress up the same way as I did - when I first ended up in 1955. You're even wearing the reddish-orange vest. Man, I do recall how the people of that era kept mistaking that thing for a life preserver - and it..."

"It's so hard to believe it's been a little over a year, now," Calvin replied, softly. "Well, I just figured that the outfit was very much... you. Well, I am looking quite forward to going to that roller rink. We're certainly gonna be in for a very fun evening, indeed."

"And there'll be no Mr. Strickland to deal with," Marty added, laughing. "It's very nice, no longer having to deal with him. Also, I'm so happy that Jenn and I didn't fight - this time around. Last year, it was awful! I'm glad that Doc was able to convince her..."

"Well, you were rather having trouble with adjusting," Calvin pointed out, softly. "You just got back from your first time travel trip, and you had a second set of memories to content with. It was quite a bit hard for _me_, too. I mean, knowing that you came from a timeline where... where I didn't even exist. After all, it made me feel as if..."

"You actually needn't worry, Calvin," Marty replied, as he gave his twin's arm a gentle squeeze. "I know that you're real, and you're my best friend. Granted, I really am still amazed that you had agreed to... dressing up as me. It's strange, seeing you like..."

Before Marty could finish his thought, the door bell rang. Calvin smiled, as he felt very excited for the evening. What was the very most exciting, in fact, was how it was the first year that he had a girlfriend to spend Halloween with. He felt so thrilled, indeed.

"Marty! Calvin!" gasped Jennifer, as Calvin opened the door. "Hey, how come you are not dressed in in costumes?" Then, with a laugh, she added, "So, you two are dressed up as each other? Well, I sure hope that April and I can keep you boys straight. I sure am feeling excited about the evening. I hope they play some good music, tonight."

"This is quite exciting for me, too," added April. "I'm so glad that my mother decided to move to Hill Valley. With you dressed up as your twin, though - I..." He threw his arms around Calvin, as she added, "Oh, Calvin, I really do believe that it was meant to be!"

"I think so, too, April," Calvin replied, huskily. "It's very cool that you and Jennifer are friends, too. It makes it quite nice for us to double date." Realizing something else, he added, "I see that you girls also... decided to dress up as each other. It's awesome!"

"Thank you," April replied, with a warm smile. "Granted, Jenn and I don't exactly look alike - but we quite decided, since you guys were dressing up each other... So, have you guys done this before? I simply wonder how many people will be confused at the skate party. People might think that Jenn and I just decided to... swap boyfriends."

With that, the whole group burst out laughing. Calvin simply thought of how much he and April had in common, and he felt very pleased to have a girlfriend to call his own. When he tried hard to convince Dr. Emmett Brown, who the twins called "Doc", to tell him if April would be his future wife - it was to no avail, which was to be expected.

"Oh, we've certainly switched places before," replied Marty, softly. "Never before on Halloween, though. I mean, it was rather more something we did for April Fool's Day. We didn't do it this year - but, considering how people expected us to switch, it..."

"Ah, I see what you're saying," April replied, softly. "Well, I suppose it is high time we get out of here. We certainly don't want to miss the fun, and it'll be a... The fact that Jenn and I wear the same size clothes doesn't hurt, either. Well, let's rock and roll!"

Calvin smiled, as he and twin stepped outside. He had a feeling that he was in for the best Halloween, yet. He never quite felt as if he had ever connected to any other girl the same way, as he did to April. It felt so strange to think that they had been dating for over four months, now. June 25 had been the day that he first laid eyes on April.

He then thought of how April grew quite close to Doc, even though the group had yet to tell her about the time machine. He had a real feeling that it would only be a matter of time, though. He certainly felt optimistic about the evening, as well as the future.

oooooooooo

Calvin smiled, as the group stepped into the roller rink. He could hear Godzilla by Blue Oyster Cult playing over the speakers. He sure felt as if that was really a fitting song for the occasion. He sure smiled, as April turned her head - and he could just feel her silky blond hair rub across his hand. It seemed as if fate had brought them together.

"Earth to Calvin!" called out a familiar voice. Calvin turned around, and he saw that it was Marty. "You quite seem to be rather lost in space. I asked you if, after the skate party, the four of us should go out to Dairy Queen. Y'know, go on a double date?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" replied Calvin, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I'm sorry about being distracted. I guess I was really feeling excited about the evening, and knowing that I won't have to just stand by the side line, as I watch you and Jennifer skate."

"Right, I understand," Marty replied, softly. "I guess it was rather hard for you, and I do apologize if I ever... if I ever made you feel left out. That never was my intention, and I'm so happy that things between you and April are simply working out. Dave and Renee haven't been dating for long, either - and he's five years older than us, so..."

"Right, and Linda still isn't going steady with anyone," added Calvin. "It is a little hard to imagine Linda would ever... I mean, you know how... flighty... Linda can be. Then again, I guess Mom used to be the same way. I guess she'll outgrow it, eventually."

"Yes, before she met Dad," Marty replied, smiling. "Well, I'm happy that you're happy - and I guess we might as well grab the girls, and have some fun. I sure do hope that Needles and his gang don't show up. Then again, Needles hasn't bugged me in a..."

"That's because he quite learned that you no longer react," pointed out Calvin, "when he calls you a 'chicken'. You've gone a long ways, bro. I simply remember being pissed off, when he threw that volleyball at you - and you were knocked out. I'm sure happy that he hadn't done any serious damage. I wonder just what he's been doing, lately."

"Quite frankly, I really don't know," replied Marty, emphatically, "and I really couldn't care less. As long as he's leaving me alone, that's rather all that matters." Just then, he added, "Well, they are playing my song. Jenn and I are gonna go hit the floor."

Calvin smiled, as he just realized that The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News was playing. He knew that it was just his twin's absolute favourite song, performed by his favourite group. He tugged at April's arm, as he decided to also have a little fun.

"Oh, hey, Calvin," April chirped, as a smile spread across her face. She ran her finger along the dimple in Calvin's left cheek, as she added, "I think it's quite sweet how you and your twin are simply close to each other. I've often wondered just what having a twin was like. I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you guys ever... fought?"

"Oh, we've definitely had our moments," Calvin replied, nervously. "I remember how, when Marty first started dating Jennifer... Well, let's just say that I reacted badly. It seemed like I was being shoved to the side, and I just... Well, I just got so jealous."

"But you've got me, now," purred April, as she puckered up her lips. "I really think it's destiny, Cal. I think it's destiny that brought you and I together. I'm very happy that my mom ended up landing a job here. The town that I came from... wasn't as nice."

"I actually used to not appreciate this town that much," admitted Calvin, "until I..." He then remembered that April didn't yet know about time travel. "Well, until I sure opted to do a little research into my family history. It was then that I quite found out a lot of amazing stuff. Two of my grandaunts were twins, too. They were Agnes and Anita."

"That sounds very awesome!" April replied, coyly. "I guess twins do run in your family, then. I suppose I should just look into my family history, as well. I know zilch about my father's side of the family, though. My mom doesn't really like to discuss him, and..."

"At least, you do have a loving mom," Calvin replied, softly. "Well, now they're playing one of _my_ favourite songs - Ride Like The Wind by Christopher Cross. I also quite enjoy Sailing. I do think Christopher Cross is quite underrated, which is a little bit sad."

April simply smiled, as she and Calvin headed onto the skate floor. Calvin smiled, as he caught sight of his twin and Jennifer. Turning back to his girlfriend, he rather began to ponder over how very lucky he was. All good things did come to those who waited. He felt elated, as he and April skated around the rink. It was a wonderful night, indeed.


End file.
